When cleaning floors or other surfaces, a large mop head is useful to cover as much area as possible. Known mop heads can carry a large primary cleaning element, such as microfiber or similar material, and operate as a dry mop for dusting or a wet mop for more thorough cleaning. While cleaning, there are commonly stubborn stains or marks that require more pressure or a more abrasive cleaning element to get out than would be possible with the standard large primary cleaning element. This can occur when wet mopping and dry floor dusting.
There are existing mops that include more abrasive scrubbing implements. A very common implementation of a mop and a more abrasive scrubbing implement is one in which a small scrubbing element mounts onto the front or side of the mop head. Such a mop usually requires flipping the mop head over or positioning the mop head in a position other than the position used for regular mopping. Often the larger mop head prevents the operator from seeing the scrubbing surface or the stain when being used or the larger mop head gets in the way of scrubbing in a small area or when the stain is near a piece of furniture or a wall. This repositioning of the mop head to use the scrubbing element can be awkward or the angle of handle pole required to use the scrubbing element can be awkward making the scrubbing element difficult to use.